


Mi amor está en las mareas altas

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Eng to Spa, Esperanza, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta noche era sólo parte de su identidad falsa: un turista, primo distante de los dueños. Pero él había estado a punto de romper personaje cuando una joven comenzó a cantar una melodía inquietante con simples y conmovedoras, palabras conocidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi amor está en las mareas altas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Love is on the High Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425165) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

 [[audio](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huJ46vcBxFg)]

_  Feasgar ciùin an tùs a’ Chèitein  On a quiet evening at the beginning of May _

_  Nuair bha ‘n ialtag anns na speuran   When the bat was in the skies _

_  Chualaim rìbhinn òg ‘s i deurach  I heard a tearful young maiden _

_  ‘Seinn fo sgàil nan geugan uain’   Singing beneath the shadow of the green branches _

_  Bha a’ ghrian ‘sa chuan gu sìoladh    The sun was setting in the sea _

_  ‘S reult cha d’ èirich anns an iarmailt    And no stars yet graced the sky _

_  Nuair a sheinn an òigh gu cianail    When the young girl sang sorrowfully _

_   “Tha mo ghaol air àird a’ chuain”    ”My love is on the high seas” _

_____

Sherlock tomó un sorbo de la cerveza medio llena que estaba frente a él. La tragó lentamente, pensativamente.

 

Una semana como máximo. Estaba a punto de terminar.

 

Y también aquí, en la relativa calma de un pequeño pub cerca de Edimburgo, sintió que su corazón luchando contra su caja torácica como si fuera un ave segundos después de su libertad.

 

No haría su movimiento final esta noche, pero sería sólo en cuestión de días. Esta noche era sólo una parte de su cubierta: Un turista, primo lejano de los propietarios, para ver las centenarias tumbas en el cementerio local.

 

Pero él había estado a punto de romper personaje cuando una joven comenzó a cantar una melodía inquietante simples y conmovedoras, palabras conocidas.

 

Ésta canción. Él conocía ésta canción. Gaélico escocés - John la cantó una vez, sólo una vez, en la ocasión en que Sherlock sufría una fiebre muy alta y el retraimento de la nicotina al mismo tiempo. Algo que había usado para calmar a los soldados heridos en Afganistán, John había dicho. "Estás demasiado ido como para recordar esto más tarde, gracias a Dios.  Nunca habré de escuchar el final de esto. Sólo descansa quieto. Sólo escucha ".

 

Ellos nunca lo mencionaron una vez más, pero en el momento que Sherlock se recuperó, había buscado la canción, descargado una versión, y se comprometió a memorizarla.

 

Pronto, cuando él regrese a John, regrese a Londres y la vida, volviera al único lugar que consideraba su casa, él le diría a John cuan frecuente esa canción había sido la única fuente de calma y fortaleza en los momentos más angustiosos.

 

Y entonces la cantaría para John. Sólo para John.

 

 

     Bha a cridh’ le gaol gu sgàineadh    

Her heart was breaking with love

     Nuair a ghlac mi fhèin air làimh i   

 When I took her by the hand

   **“Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt**

**“Wipe your eyes, your love is safe**

**      Thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a’ chuain”   **

**  I have returned to you from the high seas” **

 

La cantaría muy pronto.


End file.
